


Sweet, sweet curiosity

by Star_Kitten



Category: HLVRAI - Fandom, Half Life VR But The AI Is Self Aware
Genre: Eldritch Benrey, Emotionally vulnerable gordon, Gen, Multi, Probably ooc, Theres so many fics like this and honestly? I love that, They/Themrey, Updating tags as we go, ao3 separate the half life and hlvrai tags or I'm gonna lose my mind, idk when ill establish this if at all but, no beta we die, slow-burn if I can control myself, they/them bubby, tommy is a Literal Angel here so do with that what you will
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-08-08
Updated: 2020-08-15
Packaged: 2021-03-06 07:47:44
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 4
Words: 4,633
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/25779958
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Star_Kitten/pseuds/Star_Kitten
Summary: Title subject to change-Wtf another not-a-game au frenrey fic?? GoshAs a fair warning my writing style is usually either super casual/rambley or way too detailed and cryptic and this is my first time actually writing a fic! Constructive criticism more than welcome, I'm just having fun on the internet.
Relationships: Benrey/Gordon Freeman, Bubby/Dr. Coomer (Half-Life), Possible frenreylatta
Comments: 14
Kudos: 120





	1. The end is never the end

**Author's Note:**

> I'm on mobile sorry if the formatting is fucked

Walking home in a filthy HEV suit fucking sucked.

Walking god-knows-how-many miles home in a couple hundred pound HEV suit covered in blood and viscera(both alien and human) as well as mystery fluid Gordon frankly did not _ever_ want to know the identity of fucking sucked.

Gordon could go on and on about how much this sucked, because he really didn't want to think about the events leading up to his current situation, and he _really_ didn't want to acknowledge just how much pain he was in at the moment.

He stumbled for a moment, struggling to right himself with one hand and nothing to lean on. He sighed, steadying himself on pure willpower and spite alone, and kept walking.

Gordon reached his apartment after what felt like, and probably was now that he thought about it, hours. Having trudged up the stairs, it was only when he had his hand on the doorknob that he realized he didn't have his keys with him. Fortunately for him, he always kept a spare key under his doormat for this exact situation.

..okay well. Maybe not this _exact_ situation but. You know.

Once Gordon was inside, door slammed shut and hastily locked behind him, he let himself finally pause and breathe. He took a moment to steady his breathing, tell himself he was home, _safe_ , after what felt like forever. And he let himself cry. 

Back to the door, he slid down to the floor and _sobbed_. He was finally home. In a shitty apartment, yes, but it was _his_ shitty apartment, and it made him feel safe.

So he sat there, filthy HEV suit be dammed, and let himself sob, because he was home, and that was all he could ever ask for.

* * *

Somewhere else, in an endless darkness, something shifted. It stretched, filling infinite space with gangly limbs and eyes and teeth.

In the darkness, something was alone.

It writhed, calling out into the void, suddenly all too _aware_ of what had happened.

They screamed out a mournful song, turning the oppressing darkness into a cacophony of colors, of hurt and anger and fear. They didn't understand- they _couldn't_ understand. _Why_ did this have to happen, why them, why did they have to die again and again _and again_ \- it hurt, tearing their form and apart and putting it back together, haphazardly and rushed because they had a job to do, had to be the bad guy, couldn't just _stop_.

Their song shifted to resignation, sadness, and back to anger, to pure hatred and vitriol. It hurt- _they hurt_ , and they were so fucking mad.

Benrey was _so fucking mad_ , and they were gonna do something about it.

In the darkness, in an endless space slowly filling with color and emotion far too much for the human eye to comprehend, something tore the fabric and escaped, because they refused to die.


	2. A walk on a stalk of wheat

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey has a nice day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I tend to project really hard which means that benny is gonna be impulsive and indecisive and a lil unhinged sorry in advance abvvdjdg

_Somewhere, over an expansive field, the sky ripped open._

_Somewhere on Earth, in the middle of nowhere, a creature nigh incomprehensible clawed their way back into being._

* * *

..it hurt a lot more than expected.

Benrey huffed, lifting their head and trying to figure out where the hell they were. (Not in the void, that's for sure. Ha! Take that, fuckers!)

The eldritch shifted, looking skyward and prying themself from the ground. Struggling to stand, Benrey took in their surroundings.

It was.. barren. Boring. Pretty lame. Nothing but dry grass and wheat for miles. Even standing up on their hind, hind legs they could barely see anything on the horizon. What looked to be a farmhouse in one direction, gently illuminated by the rising(or was it setting?) sun, and a few trees and undefinable animals in another. It wasn't too interesting, but it would have to do.

They fell backwards, sighing. They were angry, and now they were bored and lost too! How were they expected to enact their cool revenge plot if they were lost? Well.. on the bright side, it would give them enough time to come up with a cool revenge plot while they hunted down the science team.

" **guess ol' benny is gonna have to take a little walk, then**."

With that, their form began to shift. It was a bit slow, but they were pretty tired from forcing themself to exist again so soon after dying. They let out a guttural noise that shook the earth as their body was compressed into something more manageable. Less limbs, more.. human shaped.

And they were back.

Back to how they looked before the science team dragged them back to Xen and killed them. Benrey frowned at the thought. They were.. mad, yeah but. They kinda regretted the whole thing. They didn't wanna be bad but, they just didn't have a choice. A little bit of resentful sweet voice slipped out.

" **don't matter. i'm out, and- and i'm not even mad anymore! i'm a great cool- and gonna have lots of fuuunnnnn**." Benrey paused, spitting out a bit more sweet voice. They squinted and swatted it away. " **nah, got a whole planet to explore, 'm gonna have fuun here**."

It's not like they _weren't_ upset they just.. didn't have the energy to actively be angry all the time, not like feetman did. They wrung their hands together and snarled, blood red slipping out from between their razor teeth. _Okay_ , maybe they could be a little angry. But they should save that anger, so they could take it out on feetman and the science team, for killing them and making them hurt. _Yeah. Okay._ So, right now? Right now Benrey was calm, even spitting out some blue to emphasize their point.

They glanced up at the sweet voice lingering above them, before kicking the ground a bit and setting off towards that lil farmhouse on the horizon.

The ex-guard ambled along, letting the tips of their fingers brush the wheatgrass as they walked. No rush. No rush at aallll.

* * *

The sun was setting, nearly gone underneath the horizon, now. The house had ended up being abandoned, kind of falling apart too. There wasn't much there- **even less now** , Benrey thinks, patting the pockets on their uniform and humming. Just small stuff, shiny trinkets and junk that happened to catch their eye. Nobody was using em anyway. 

They squinted towards the sun, bringing a hand up to scratch at their face. They had been walking for a while now, and though they were more than capable of continuing on for days, maybe even weeks- it was nice to stop sometimes. They weren't able to do that much, back in Black Mesa. Even when they did, they were never really alone, nothing ever really stopped. It was always loud and busy, always too much. No time to think or nothin. Pretty sucks. 

Sun had set by the time they started paying attention to it again- Benrey gave it a sidelong glance and let a bit of warm sweet voice slip out. 

They could see in the dark just fine, no real reason to stop other than the novelty of the situation. So they sat down, one smooth motion that let the wheatgrass obscure their vision of everything but the sky above. 

Benrey leaned back, hands clasped over their chest like a corpse. They made good progress- even if they still didn't know where the hell they were, and now.. now they were going to admire the slowly darkening night sky.

Xen doesn't really have a day a night like Earth does, and looking at the sky from Black Mesa always left a sour taste in their mouth that pooled around their feet and made them want to go back inside. Now that they were out here, though, in some bigass field on Earth, with no priorities other than "have fun" and "make a cool revenge plot", they could look up at the sky- all those rocks and planets and universes- and feel okay.

They sighed, a stream of contentment leaving their lips and filling the air, glowing gently among the few stars already visible. This was.. okay. Benrey smiled, taking off their helmet and resting it on their chest. 

A clawed hand ran through their hair, the other tap-tapping on their helmet rhythmically. 

"yeah. this is okay." 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I dont know what this chapter is and I dont know how to end it


	3. Maybe I am in the way recalling

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Checking in on Gordon and the rest of the science team!

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Vaguely introduces an oc related to gordos because someone has to take care of joshie while hes unstable and recovering also. Wow. This chapter made me realize that I struggle writing things with more than like. Two characters. Pensive

It was difficult, going back to a semi-normal life after Black Mesa. 

It had been two weeks, and Gordon was trying his goddamn best. He had gotten in contact with his sister, explaining why he had been gone and why she'd have to keep Joshua a bit longer. Maria loves the little guy though, so it wasn't going to be _too_ much of a problem... hopefully, anyway. 

Gordon had gotten enough hush-money from the former Black Mesa to probably last him over a year if he budgeted correctly- hell he just got a prosthetic sent to him that fit perfectly (he was really trying not to freak out over that, considering it was probably the most normal thing that had happened to him within the last month). 

He had even managed to stay in touch with the science team, somehow. He'd be lying if he said he wasn't grateful for them, considering how Tommy checked in with the group chat daily (if not him, it was Bubby, oddly enough), and the fact that his dad was probably- no, _definitely_ \- the one who had supplied the money and prosthetic arm. Gordon would be totally fucked without him, and if you remember how Tommy saved his ass from becoming a meat puppet for a deranged scientist, he owed that man his life and then some. So yeah, pretty grateful. 

Plus, they had all made plans to get together at Tommy's place, which meant he had something to look forward to. 

A harsh knock at the door caught his attention. Speaking of the science team.. 

Another knock. "I'll be right there!" 

Gordon half-jogged through his apartment, stuffing keys and wallet into his pockets and assessing his outfit- his old MIT sweater and some jeans- and decided it'll have to do. He did one last check to make sure he had everything before slipping on some shoes, and finally opening the door to a very enthusiastic scientist donning equally enthusiastic clothing. 

"Hello, Gordon!" 

He smiled, stepping outside and pulling the door shut behind him with a "hey Dr. Coomer." 

"Hello Gordon," Coomer laughed as he pulled the younger man into one of his signature bone-crushing hugs. "It's wonderful to see you again!" 

Currently-being-squashed-theoretical-physicist Gordon Freeman simply wheezed in response.

"Ah! I'm sorry Gordon," The doctor returned him to the ground, reaching up and patting his head. "It's just been so long since we last saw each other- I must admit I've missed you." He couldn't help but agree with Coomer- even if it hadn't actually been that long since the whole Chuck E Cheese thing. 

"Yeah uh.. I missed you too." The elder scientist grinned and started bouncing in place, clearly over the moon about this new information. He opened his mouth to speak up again, but before he got the chance an ungodly loud honk came from the street below them. 

"Ah- that must be my dear Bubby! Let's go Gordon, it would be rude to keep them waiting, don't you agree?" 

Before he could even hope to respond, Coomer was down the stairs. Gordon chuckled, following after him at a more leisurely pace. Once on street level, he was met with the sight of- 

"Holy shit is that the busted caddy from Black Mesa??" It was. It most certainly was. 

"Hell yes it is!" And, there was Bubby, sitting in the driver's seat of a pristine white Cadillac, and still wearing their lab coat for some reason. "Not busted anymore, because _yours truly_ fixed it!" A cough from the passenger seat. "..with help from Coomer. Now! Get in before we leave without you." 

Gordon chose not to question how Coomer got into the car without him noticing, and he also chose not to test Bubby on that statement, instead opting to just open the back door and slip into the seat. 

With a triumphant yell from the two scientists in the front seats, the caddy pulled out of the parking lot at speeds that definitely weren't legal. 

_'Whatever,'_ Gordon thought to himself, _'this is genuinely just okay.'_

* * *

They were getting close to Tommy's house- well, okay, house was kind of an understatement. The place was _huge_ , nestled in a wooded area out of town with what seemed like miles of what was probably owned by Mr. Coolatta stretching out in all directions. 

The caddy pulled up into the driveway as Coomer finished prattling off a wikipedia article on motorcycles. There was an obnoxious Volkswagen bus parked outside, and for a second Gordon wondered which resident it belonged to, before deciding that some things were better left unknown. 

He opens the car door, sliding out of his seat and stuffing his hands into his pockets. Bubby and Coomer are already heading towards the front door- _'how are they so fast??'_ when it's shoved open and a bigass golden retriever comes barreling out.

"Sunkist! Wait!!" 

" _Holy sHIT-_ "

Next thing Gordon knows, he's been tackled to the ground by a giant mass of fluffy yellow fur. 

"Mister- Mister Freeman! Are you okay??" The source of the voice-Tommy, comes closer. "Sunkist, c'mere." The weight on top of him gives a gentle 'boof' in response. "Is she- Sunkist isn't hurting you is she?" Gordon shakes his head, lifting himself off the ground a bit. Sunkist gets up and off of him to circle Tommy once or twice. 

The taller man bends down, tilting his head. "You're okay right??" Gordon nods, squinting. 

"Yeah, I'm good. Where uh.. have you seen my glasses..?" 

Another boof, louder this time. "Oh!" Tommy exclaims, "it looks like- like Sunkist grabbed them!" A pause. "..she also probably knocked them off of you." Gordon looks to his side and- yeah, there sits The Perfect Dog, glasses held gently in between her teeth. He takes them, surprised they aren't smudged or cracked at all (or at least not any more than usual). 

Sunkist boofs again softly, and he smiles, returning his glasses to his face. "Thanks." 

Tommy smiles as well, holding out a hand. "I'll help you up! C'mon let's- go inside," Gordon grabs his hand and is pulled to his feet at alarming speeds- "I've got lots of soda and- and a bunch of games we could play, uh cause it's been a- a- a while since we last all were together and we should do something fun- oh this is gonna be so much fun!!" Tommy grabs the younger man's wrist, pulling him along as he flaps his other hand and nearly runs back to the house.

Bubby and Coomer are standing by the door, having apparently chosen to stay and watch Gordon get body-slammed by a dog rather than go inside and make themselves at home. 

Coomer grins at them, barking out a “Hello, Gordon!” as Bubby scowls. 

“What took you so fucking long!?” 

“Dude,” Gordon deadpans, “you saw me get tackled to the ground by Sunkist, that dog is huge.” 

“Yeah, and?” 

He just sighs and lets Tommy drag him into the house. 

* * *

Later, after the group had gone through a collective 18 cans of soda and made the frankly _horrible_ decision to play monopoly, Tommy finds himself sitting off to the side in a recliner. (He had ended up going bankrupt a while ago, but the others were still going strong. At least it meant he could get away with spacing off.)

The TV is on, for background noise, and Sunkist lounges at his feet. Tommy hums quietly, a dulcet tone that brings to him thoughts of bubblegum blue sweet voice.

He tries not to frown- he's unsure if anyone is looking at him but detests the thought of being dragged into a conversation right now- looking down at his perfect dog so maybe he'll have something to smile at. It works, but just barely. He glances over at the rest of the science team. Bubby seems to be winning, Gordon looks absolutely devastated by _something_ , and Coomer is just having a grand ol' time. Tommy lets his eyes slip shut.

...and when his eyes open, he's not inside anymore.

Instead, he's in.. a field? Some wide open space that stretches on for miles and miles. The sun is shining overhead, and he can hear something humming in the distance. He feels like panicking, but he's completely calm. He blames it on the fact that this is probably a dream. _Probably..?_

Tommy does what any normal person would do in this situation, and tries to find the source of the humming. Easier said than done, it seems like it's coming from all directions at once, and no matter what direction he goes in it gets louder. He sighs, running a hand through his hair- _his hat is off, when did that happen_ \- and decides to just pick a direction and go with it. The humming increases in pitch until it's a shrill buzzing sound grating on his ears. He squints, rubbing at his temples in an attempt to make it hurt less. It doesn't work.

But that's when he sees it. 

A massive, shifting being sits on the horizon. Something in Tommy tells him that _this is familiar_ , that _he's seen this before_ , that _he **knows** them_.

 _'Knows **who** ,'_ he asks himself, and his question is answered nearly immediately. The being turns towards him, and though he still doesn't know what he's looking at, as soon as its (many, many) eyes meet his, something clicks.

"... _Benrey??_ "

It- _they_ \- **_Benrey_** \- shifts away from him, suddenly, and bright red sweet voice leaves their mouth- _'danger? what's wrong? are they scared?'_ -as they leave, disappearing over the horizon even as Tommy calls after them.

" _Benrey!!_ Benrey **_wait-_** "

And he's back in his house. He jolts, causing Sunkist and Gordon- who he notices is no longer playing monopoly- to look at him.

Gordon tilts his head at him, "you alright man?" and Tommy nods on instinct, before backtracking to shake his head, and then making awkward eye contact with the younger man and finally just shrugging. "Do you.. wanna talk about it?"

Tommy casts his gaze down towards Sunkist, whose head is now in his lap, and runs a hand through her fur. "Nah. Not- not right now. Later." Gordon just nods, looking back towards the two elder scientists as they finish up their game of monopoly- Coomer managed to win, somehow- and smiles at their antics.

While he's not _completely_ sure what the hell that dream(??) meant, he's sure the others don't need to know about it. Not now, anyways. Now while they're all having fun. 

So instead, Tommy stands, bringing attention to him as Sunkist gives an excited little bark, and suggests they all do something to hopefully get his mind off of whatever it is he just experienced.

"Let's put on a movie!"

Unsurprisingly, the science team reacts enthusiastically. 

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Tommy cryptic moments real because when i write confusing/fucked up and evil stuff i become more powerful  
> Big Boy chapter bc I've been in the executive dysfunction zone!! but I have some chapter snippets ready so yknow. also sorry for putting so many breaks im not used to writing longer stuff lol


	4. You've been focusing too much on yourself

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Benrey in civilization what will they do. Think about their revenge plot and get some denny. Maybe spiral in the dennys. ..a not-so-good day.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Back to the adventures of benrey oh also every time we look away they steal something  
> (Benny gets bold text when they're being not very human™)  
> P.s. tw for a brief panic attack n mild self harm

Benrey awoke with a start. 

They had absolutely no clue when they fell asleep- or _why_ , considering they didn't need to. But when they slept, they dreamt. It was always a mix of colors and sounds that muddled their senses and left them disoriented wherever and whenever they woke up but something about this time was different. 

And Benrey couldn't figure it out. That's what they hated most about sleeping, and by extension dreaming- how easy it was to forget. 

" **fuckin.. lame ass human brain stuff, can't even remember their own dreams. what's the point huh?** " They roll over with a quiet grunt, now staring at the ceiling of whoever's house they got into (they didn't know who lived here and they didn't really care either). A moment passes, and they realize they should probably get out of here before whoever lives here notices them. It wouldn't be hard- they're splayed out on the kitchen counter like a cat or some shit- so either the inhabitant(s) are asleep or not here. 

Benrey doesn't know how long they were asleep, and decides that they are probably pushing their luck by staying here any longer. 

So they fuck right off, getting off of the counter and no-clipping right through the wall by the kitchen window. 

They inhaled sharply as the cool night air greeted them. By this point (however long it had been since the endless wheat hell, as Benrey liked to call it), they had swapped out most of their clothing for something more comfortable and less suspicious- which meant the cold air actually reached their skin. It was.. kind of invigorating, honestly. 

A car passes by, a multitude of eyes shine in the brightness of the headlights, and they figure now is a pretty good time for a morning walk. 

Benrey shakes themself, not unlike a dog, and heads in the direction of the slowly setting moon. They hum as they walk, letting orbs of sweet voice float into the air behind them. Cars pass by, slowly becoming more frequent as the sky lightens. Benrey thinks.

They think about what they'll do when they find the science team. Kind of hard to get revenge when you don't know what to do or how.

..they think about Xen a bit, and then decide that they really _shouldn't_ do that. They hated it there, always the same nothingness, boring as hell- and the other inhabitants didn't even like them! Sucked. 

....they think about Heavenly Sword (new game out) and sigh wistfully. What they wouldn't do to just sit down and play some fuckin video games. One of their more human traits, but could you blame them? 's fun. 

When Benrey manages to stop moving and start paying attention to their surroundings again-easier said that done-, the sun is bright behind them, and they're in a place that's _way_ too crowded for their liking. They glance down at their shadow--lanky and distorted--and back up ahead, suddenly uncomfortable.

Now, Benrey had never really been in any larger towns or cities- before Black Mesa caught them the most populated places they would go were small towns and even still, it wasn't that often. 

One of the most notable things about this place to them was just how loud it was- reminded them of busy days at Black Mesa. They repressed a shudder, and adjusted their helmet, tucking a few stray hairs back under. It wouldn't block out all the noise, but it would hopefully muffle it enough to be bearable. 

_"It's probably like.. a security blanket for you! A- a comfort object."_ Tommy's voice rang out in their head all of a sudden, and they grimaced a bit. They were.. really mean to Tommy. Granted, he was part of the science team and had assisted in their death but.. they were friends! Tommy was their bro and despite how mad they were about the whole situation, they really missed him. 

They let out a bit of forgiving sweet voice and started walking again, keeping to the edge of town. If Tommy were here he'd probably come up with a cute little rhyme linking the color of Benrey's sweet voice to their emotions- they frowned for a moment, trying to come up with something and failing miserably. They were never that good with their words, or knowing what things people called colors or whatever, that was all Tommy's thing. 'S why they were buds. 

"not the only reason.." Benrey mumbled, head lowered so their helmet could cast a nice little shadow over their eyes. The sun was behind them, but it was _still too bright._

..kinda fucked up and rude if you asked them.

They sigh, walking faster. "okay, whatever. let's do something fuuun hell yea." 

* * *

Sitting in a booth in the corner of a local denny's was Benrey, tapping a pencil on the table as they tried to come up with a plan. 

Revenge was.. a funny thing, especially when you had no real means of reenacting it. But if there was one thing the eldritch did well, it was _improvise_. 

(Crazy how they could just say bullshit and actually get away with it. Sometimes people even believed them! It was amazing.) 

Back to the task at hand. Benrey has collected and scribbled on a bunch of napkins and definitely-not-stolen sticky notes, creating a complete incomprehensible mess. They could barely even understand it themself, but they still could, _somehow_.

Their plan wasn't very.. concrete. It mostly consisted of angry doodles and half-hearted ramblings, and as for a 'plot'.. well, Benrey was going to find the science team first- that part was kind of obvious. Then, they would confront them all! They'd do a fun monologue and explain how mad they were about being killed(even though they were just trying to do their job), and then.. and then kill them all as revenge!!! 

.....okay, maybe uh. Maybe not, actually. Since humans can't just come back like they can. And.. they weren't sure if they actually wanted that.

Yeah, the science team had all been pretty mean to them but like. They got better. Maybe they could just beat them all up a little? 

Benrey sighs, sweet voice the color of frustration slipping past their lips. Why was this so difficult..? 

"whatever i'll.. i'll figure it out when i get there. bet it won't even be that hard just like.. just like **x** **en**." 

_Just like Xen._

_Just like when they died because they didn't have a choice._

_When they were forced to be the bad guy in somebody else's story and ended up suffering for it._

... 

Oh.

They're crying. 

Benrey is crying in a _goddamn dennys_ thinking about _permadeath_ and an _arbitrary revenge plot_ , and the only reason they realize this is because there's a lady standing at their table _asking if they're okay_. 

"Uhm.." 

They're wheezing, trying to suck in breaths they don't even need because suddenly they feel like they're suffocating. 

"S-sir..?" 

Something snaps.

There's screaming.

They _have to get **out and-**_

..Benrey doesn't even know where the fuck they are anymore- everything is a blur and there's so much _noise_. They lie down, wherever they are, slumping down to the ground and whining. This sucks. Everything is so loud and it's so hard to breathe.

Strictly speaking they don't need to breathe, but _fuck_ would they sure like to right about now. 

There's a sharp bang somewhere reminiscent of _some sort of weapon_ , and they flinch, claws digging into themself and staining the ground with ichor. They shudder, sobbing. 

" **didn't wanna be baaad. 's not-** " they suck in a sharp breath, " **-not my faauuult...... don't- don't wanna be the bad guy anymorre..** " 

Benrey stays there, shaking and spitting up sweet voice for what feels like hours before they're calm enough to think coherently again. 

They look up slowly, finally bothering to take in their surroundings. They're tucked into the corner of some alley, and either it's _huge_ or they shrunk to the size of a housecat when they weren't paying attention. 

With a stifled sob, they take their helmet off and curl up around it. It's a bit louder then, but the feeling of holding onto something calms them inexplicably. 

" **m gonna. nnot gonna be bad anymore, uh. cause i'm epic,** " they tap their claws on their helmet, shifting to look skyward, " **gonna be good and epic. a- a great cool..** " 

There's a silence, in which Benrey goes over their options and acknowledges what consequences their actions could have on a planet like Earth. A string of confident sweet voice comes out.

" **o** **kay. new** **plan.** **gonna find the science team and.. and i'm not gonna be the bad guy this time! not anymore... not anymore.** "

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> That break? That was me not knowing how to put these two scenes together but not really wanting to separate it into more chapters. Whoops!

**Author's Note:**

> I am working... I don't have any plans on abandoning this I just have issues in my brain and tend to go silent for like.. weeks at a time sometimes. Y'know how it is. 
> 
> Please comment they're like psychic little kisses straight to my brain <3


End file.
